


Deceitber Day 17: Baking

by Prinssess61



Series: Deceitber 2019 [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Cookies, I mean, hes adorable, hes also very quiet, i have another deceitber ready and am working on another, instead of homework, janus is a cute little kid, obviously, patton is good dad, patton loves him so much, snakes are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61
Summary: Patton and Janus make cookies and Janus has a lot of fun
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Familial Moceit, Parental Moceit - Relationship
Series: Deceitber 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598983
Kudos: 24





	Deceitber Day 17: Baking

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think there are any triggers, but lemme know if I need to add any
> 
> This is also my way of procrastination

“Janus! Come on down so we can start on the sugar cookies!” Patton called from the kitchen as he washed his hands. He dried his hands and turned around with a yelp. Janus was standing there waiting with a sweet smile. “Kiddo, you have  _ got  _ to stop sneaking up on me like that.”

Janus giggled and dragged his little stool up to the counter so he could reach. Patton got a ball of dough out of the fridge and set it on the counter. He rolled it out and then gave a snake shaped cookie cutter to Janus, who started cutting out the shapes using all his strength to push the cookie cutter through the dough. Patton bit his lip to stop himself from laughing at the adorable image in front of him.

Janus was positioning the cookie cutter as well as he could to make space for as many snakes as he could and then cut them out. He then carefully picked up each snake and gave it a little kiss before putting it on the pan and then started on the next one.

Patton worked on his own batch, that they would both eat since Janus wouldn’t allow anyone to touch the snake ones claiming that they were his babies, cutting out little hearts. Once the first cookie tray was full, Patton put it in the oven and set the timer. He turned back around to Janus and crossed his arms.

“And what are you doing, kiddo?”

Janus stuffed the rest of the cookie dough that was in his hands into his mouth. “Nu’in,” he said, and it took Patton a moment to figure out he had said “nothing”.

Patton chuckled and ruffled his hair, grabbing another ball of dough out of the fridge, “Ready for the next one?”

Janus nodded vigorously.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one, hope you don't mind, but the next one is longer :3


End file.
